Can destiny be changed?
by ElvenLady
Summary: New chapter up!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Tolkien's books and characters.

Author's note: This is only the prelude-chapter for a longer story. So if I get enough reviews, I will write the next chapters.

**Can destiny be changed?**

Prelude

This will be a story including my two favourite characters Legolas and Aragorn. It will be a romantic story in the end, but I will not say now if the two find to each other or if there will be a sad ending. So here some facts: At the day of Legolas' birth a prophecy was made that someday Legolas will fall in love with a mortal from the race of men and for that give up his immortal life. As Legolas grow older, it becomes clear that his beauty and fairness are very special, even amongst the elves. Thranduil loves him more than any of his brothers, sees in him the future king of Mirkwood, and in fear of the prophecy he is banished all mortals from Mirkwood and its nearer regions. He holds Legolas very close to himself to prevent every danger. Will he succeed in win against destiny?

So, this is all for today. Please review, if the story is worth to be told completely!!

P.S.: Thanks for the reviews for my first story. It gives me the courage to try a longer story this time!


	2. Message from Rivendell

**1. Chapter – A Message from Rivendell **

These are the words of the prophecy, that was made on the day Legolas was born: "Someday far in the future prince Legolas will fall in eternal love with a mortal from the race of men. For this he will give up his immortality. His life will be long and lucky and he will be beloved from the depth of heart, but at the end will be dying at the same moment his mortal love will pass away. So it is written in the stars. Never forget these words, King Thranduil. And if you hope somehow to change the way it will be, be warned and remembered that it's very hard to change destiny and the most failed by trying. Even death could be the consequence."

Since Legolas' birth many years ago, Thranduil, despite the warning, never was going tire to prevent him from the destiny that the prophecy had promised. He had banished all mortals from Mirkwood, but no one, except two elves, who were very close to Thranduil, knew the true reason. To all who asked for the reasons was simply said that the weakness of men no longer was welcome in Mirkwood. Even passages were only allowed, if there were no single rest inside the borders of the kingdom. Thranduil was a mighty king and so nobody spoke against his orders. Legolas himself knew nothing from the dramatically words of the prophecy. But he knew, that his father loved him over all, every wish he made came true immediately. And he loved his father back with his whole heart.  Legolas was also beloved by all elves in Mirkwood. His fairness and friendliness to all beings he came in contact with were known everywhere. And so everybody hoped that someday he would be the king and lead the land to a new golden age. King Thranduil was very proud about his youngest son, but in one thing he was teaching Legolas a lesson against his normal fairness. He always warned him of the race of men. They are not honest and true, they never say what they truly mean, their hearts and souls are lying, they are unworthy to be bound to the race of elves in every way. If you ever let them come to near, they only will cause pain. These were the facts Legolas learned above mortal men. And because his father was always telling the truth and did never anything to hurt him or treat him bad, Legolas believed him without any doubt. Besides this as time went on it became very easy to believe in the weakness of men, because a new darkness was rising and whispers were heard that the One Ring had returned, the ring, which Isildor, King of Gondor, many years ago had the chance to destroy. All lands of Middle-Earth would soon been covered in darkness, if there was found no way out.

One day a messenger from Rivendell arrived, to bring greetings from Lord Elrond and to transmit his wish, that some representatives from Mirkwood should be send to the coming council, where decisions about the One Ring would be made. A request that was very hard for Thranduil. Two days earlier he had send the two older brothers of Legolas on a diplomatic mission, from which they would not return before two or three weeks. Waiting so long was impossible. To send others behind to bring them back faster was impossible. Also Thranduil could not leave Mirkwood. Both for the same reason. No one, except Thranduil and two very good and old friends knew of the prophecy. If the ever wise king of Mirkwood would made the decision to brought the lives of some elven riders in danger for chasing blind after his sons or even the king himself left Mirkwood in a time of rising darkness, instead of sending Legolas as the representative of the royal family no one would understand this. Without any doubt endless questions would be the unwelcoming result. 

Legolas was now 2900 years old, an excellent archer and talented with knifes at the same time. And no horse could reach his own when it was brought to full pace. Also he had very good abilities in diplomacy. His fairness, his soft voice and the gift of finding the right words in talks with others made him equal to any older or more experienced elf. He had Mirkwood never left before, but all elves were trusting him absolutely. He was able to go through this quest. And at least Legolas himself had uttered the wish to travel through the lands outside from Mirkwood. In the last two years more often than before. 

Thranduil felt like been captive in a trap. And there were no way out, no rational reason for not sending Legolas and give him a chance. Of course there would be two or three other elves from honourable families to guide him and stand by his side in every situation. But would they be able to prevent Legolas from the special thing that Thranduil feared more than any other? No one of them would even know how great the danger was and to telling them the whole truth was out of every discussion. So the only thing possible was to gave order to the companions to never let Legolas alone, to stay by his side every minute from the morning until going to bed in the evening. Thranduil trusted his elves, they would fulfil the orders correct. But even this could not banished a last risk, and may it be only little. Thranduil was not sleeping this night. Restless he walked through the great open halls of his castle. By the first morning light he had to give the messenger his answer for Lord Elrond. The Rivendell-Elf had to ride back soon, so the preparations for the council could be done before the first guests arrived. It had been hard enough, to hold him here just for this one night. Nothing would make him stay any longer. And to refuse to the request? No, that was an absolute unthinkable choice. It was a sign of his tiredness that such a thought had only come to his mind. His two closest friends had tried anything to calm him down. "It will only be for two or three days. The council will not take any longer and Legolas will be right back." But these words could do nothing against his deepest fears. In Rivendell mortals were welcome at all times. Lord Elronds own daughter Arwen was involved with a mortal. Thranduil knew all to well that Elrond had not understand him banishing all mortals from Mirkwood, he had accepted it, but never understand. And Elrond would never do the same in Rivendell, and if it were only for the few days of the council, without a very good explanation. An explanation he could not give. In truth the king of Mirkwood felt no hostility against mortals, but to his eyes they were not worthy to give up an immortal life for one of them. Another point in which he had not the same opinion as Elrond. Thranduil sighed and walked over to a nearby window to look out in the darkness of night. Perhaps the stars above would give him a good thought. But to his shock he saw the first light of dawn in the distant. "No please", he prayed silently, "not so fast. Just give me a little bit more time." In this moment he saw a beautiful young elven lady walking by under the window. Lady Anarrima, he remembered. And suddenly the way out of his troubles lay clearly in front of him. He knew that Legolas and Lady Anarrima had sympathies for each other. Especially for Lady Anarrima it was more than only sympathy. She loved Legolas since the last summer. Thranduil knew this the whole time, but he had paid no attention to it. For Legolas it seemed to be only close friendship and Thranduil was not willing to force a marriage. Legolas should choose freely. But things had changed dramatically. And a bound between Legolas and Lady Anarrima would be the perfect answer for all problems. Of course there were not enough time now for a royal marriage, but for a betrothal. And that was enough for the first. Thranduil's heart was lighter now. Legolas would agree to his fathers wish without any doubt. He trusted him completely, and if he said, that this betrothal was the best choice Legolas would believe it. 

Thranduil walked down the stairs with fast steps. In the court the messenger of Rivendell was already standing beside his horse. His body language clearly showed impatience. He bowed his head in respect "Good morning, royal highness. Have you made your decisions?" Thranduil smiled "Yes. Please take my greetings to Lord Elrond. I will be proud to send my youngest son, prince Legolas with two companions to the council. They will be on their way with the rising sun of tomorrow." The messenger mounted his horse "Thank you for these words and for your hospitality, King of Mirkwood. Far well" with this he bent down, whispered a secret word and the horse took him away. Thranduil, still smiling, looked after the rider until he was out of sight. Than he turned around and nearly ran into his son. "I'm sorry. I was unaware of you standing there." Legolas smiled back at his father. "I just came here to say good-bye to the messenger. But it looks like it was to late." Thranduil nodded "He was in hurry. I said him that you will come to the council. So choose two companions and be ready to ride away tomorrow morning." Legolas' smile grew brighter "I will really go to Rivendell? Thanks for your trust, dear father. I will never disappoint you." "I know. I have no doubt that you will make the best of it." replied the king, "But there was something else I must say to you. You have some time?" "Of course." "How you feel about Lady Anarrima?" Legolas looked slightly confused about the abrupt change of subject. "She is a very dear friend to me." He said, feeling at the same second that this was not the answer his father liked to hear. "You really feels nothing more for her? She is very beautiful, from noble blood, fair with a smooth character and she truly loves you. Has you never noticed this? In my opinion she would be the perfect bride for you." Thranduil felt his breath caught in the throat. What if it will not work? If he had his son pushed too much? Legolas had a strong will of his own and nothing ever before had been so meaningful. What if this would be the first time he would not agree to his father? But there was no way back now. Thranduil's fears soon faded  away. "You are right with every word", Legolas said "I have only not thinking about marriage until now. Perhaps we should talk about this again when I'll be back from Rivendell." Thranduil took a deep breath. He had nearly succeeded. "I was just thinking that a betrothal would be nice. It will give safety to all. At least it would make me happy to know that you has found your beloved before we'll be apart for the first time. The thought of a marriage at your return should also give strength to you and bring you back sooner." Even if Legolas knew nothing about his father's true fears, he could felt how hard it was for him to let his son go on this travel. And he really liked Anarrima. To bind his future life to her was indeed no bad choice. In his entire life Legolas had never known the passion of a true love that came deep from the heart. He even could not imagine that such strong powers really existed. So why he should refuse to his fathers wish? He would miss nothing. For him love went only a little bit deeper than pure friendship, like it was for all elves, who had never shared the wild passion that was given only to a mortal heart. And only in union with such a heart elves could feel real passion. But most of elves feared these, because there were no way to hide anything of the own soul and heard in this. And for them it meant to show weakness. "If it makes you glad, so it may be. I will search for AnarrimaI to ask her, if she will marry me and be satisfied with a very soon betrothal without a great ceremony." Thranduil embraced his son. Lady Anarrima sure would be lucky to agree to this. He could not easily hide his tears. Everything was alright now. All his fears would come to an end. And so he was very happy as in the evening of the same day Legolas, prince of Mirkwood and Lady Anarrima were betrothed. Only a few close friends witnessed the ceremony. 

But amongst the wind there was a whisper, to silent to be heard over the words of the ceremony. "Never forget these words, King Thranduil, and be warned ...."

Tbc.

This was the first "real" chapter. Chapter two will bring the first meeting of Legolas and Aragorn in Rivendell.

I hope these chapter was not too long to be interesting. And I beg for some more reviews this time, please!!!

Critics are welcome too. It will only help me to get better.


	3. Rivendell First Meeting

**2. Chapter – Rivendell – First Meeting**

Before the sun rose next morning Legolas said Good-bye to Anarrima and his father. His two companions always waiting for him at the gate. Legolas' heart was light and his mind full of joy and excitement. For the very first time he was free to leave Mirkwoods borders behind. And, more important, he was trusted with the very important task, to represented his kingdom at the council. He was determined to give his very best. The travel took its course without any complications, and a few days later the beautiful valley of Rivendell laid in front of them. High mountains rose nearly upright all around, only a small path led in the depth. Sunlight danced over the water of the river Bruinen, which flowed in many single ways over the stones, reflecting in the white walls below. For a moment the three elves enjoyed the breathtaking view and than, with careful steps, lead their horses down the trail. As they reached the ground, they mounted the horses again and rod over a small bridge to the wide-open entrance of the white house. The guests had always been discovered, and so Elrond himself stood in the court to greeting them.  Legolas bowed his head in respect for the Lord of Rivendell, his companions did the same. "I'm really glad to see you here, Prince Legolas", Elrond said with a smile. "Our last meeting is far too long ago." Legolas smiled in return, "I'm also lucky to be here. And thanks for the warm welcome. I bring the best wishes from my father to you and his hope, that the council may be an success." "That is my hope too. But it all has time until tomorrow. You must be tire after the long ride." Elrond gave a wink to a nearby standing elf. "Please show Prince Legolas and his companions their rooms. And take care, that they will have all they whish." The elf nodded and lead the three away. 

Legolas liked his room at the first sight. In Rivendell, like in all other places, it was known that wood-elves don't feel comfortable in closed rooms. So this one had a great open window, framed with the branches and leafs of a big tree and a balcony in front. This allowed a free view over the great garden below and the sky above. Legolas tried to get some rest, but his wish to discover more about this beautiful place was stronger. So he went out and led his steps down the arcade. All houses of Rivendell were built in an open style, so that nearly every place allowed a view outside. Legolas moved without haste to miss nothing of the wonderful sight. But at one moment his glance was too long captured. The next step was too far and Legolas nearly lost his balance on a stair, which he had not noticed. A strong hand grasped his arm and prevented him from falling. The elf struggled slightly. "Are you alright?" a friendly voice asked from behind. Legolas turned around, absolutely sure to see another elf. Of course only an elf could have such a strong grip. He was totally surprised to look in two steel-grey eyes, which clearly not belong to someone of his race. Unrestrained dark hair surrounded a rough but handsome face, on which a light smile was shown. The stranger looked at Legolas, waited for an answer. For one moment the elf nearly returned the smile, but than remembered of what he had learned about men. His face became a cool, emotionless mask. "I have not ask for your help. And I need no help from a mortal. Never touch me again!" Legolas voice was cold as ice and the man in front of him immediately removed the hand from his arm and walked one step back. "Prince Legolas!", a harsh voice was heard. It was Lord Elrond himself, who had came around the nearest corner just in time to hear Legolas last words. The elf flinched slightly at this tone of Elrond's normally ever so soft voice. But his face remained blank. Than Elrond stood in front of him. Anger was shown in his eyes. "This is my foster son Aragorn. He is as dear to me as my other children. So you will show him the same respect and ask for forgiveness right now!" Elrond's voice but even more the look in his eyes made clear, that he would not allow any resistance against his words. Legolas tried to fight Elrond's gaze with his own. It was a foolish try. Pride alone was never enough to make the wise and experienced Lord of Rivendell give in. At the end Legolas bowed his head, his body tensed completely. Everything in his mind cried to refuse against the order. To beg forgiveness from a man. It was a shame. What would his father say if he knew about this? But Rivendell was the land of Elrond. His word was law. And too much stubbornness could make things only worse. 

Aragorn stood beside his foster father and watched the strange elf. His shock was immense. But it was not Legolas' hostility alone, it was also his breathtaking beauty. Aragorn had been grown up by elves. He knew elven beauty as long as he could think. There were Glorfindel, Elrond's dearest friend, or Arwen, who had captured his heart, and not at least Elrond himself. Even in his dreams Aragorn had never imagined, that an even greater beauty could exist. But now it stood right in front of him, only a step away. And it felt very uncomfortable at the moment. Every inch of Legolas's body told Aragorn how angry and ashamed the elf was. And to his own surprise, Aragorn suddenly felt no need to hear any excuse. Hi slightly touched the arm of his foster father and shook his head with a little smile to show that all was alright. But Elrond was not willing to tolerate such behaviour in his house. "Legolas?" Elrond said, impatience in the voice. With a deep sigh Legolas raised his head. He looked at Aragorn, but avoided to met his eyes. "I beg you to forgive my words. It will never happen again." Legolas teeth were clenched and his voice had a neutral tone. Now it was Aragorn, who felt uncomfortable. He wished that he could do something to change Legolas' thinking about mortals. And at the same moment he knew that the last minutes only had made it harder, if not impossible. But he tried his best and gave a warm smile, "It's easy for me to forgive you. I know, that the words weren't meant so. And I offer you my help, if it is your wish to know all about Rivendell. Please feel free to ask me any time." Legolas could not help of been surprised for the second time. This was not the answer he had expected. Aragorn clearly had the better position at the moment, and Legolas had been sure that he would take the chance to deepened his shame. But instead of this he offered his help. The elf was confused. He looked at Aragorn's face, searching for a sign of insincerity, but could find nothing. The man met his gaze without any hesitation. His eyes seemed to be open and true. This could not be, Legolas thought. Men never were true. He could hear the words of his father in mind. Who know, which secret ways they used to hide the truth. Legolas shook his head, but choose words carefully. It would not be wise to anger Elrond again, "I'm tire from my travel. And tomorrow the council will begin. Thank you for your offer, but I'll have no time." And with a last gaze at Elrond and a little gesture of Good-bye he leaved the two behind. Aragorn was disappointed, but he would not give in so easily. There was something very special about this elf, like an own magic spell, that made him irresistible. Aragorn followed Legolas with his eyes. He even not moved as the elf was long out of sight. Elrond watched him and sighed. The Lord of Rivendell knew the effects, which Legolas beauty had to all and everyone around him all to well. He had seen it in Mirkwood many times. It brought sorrow to him to see the impressed, fascinated look in Aragorn's eyes. He surely had not realized it, but he was on the best way to be caught in the spell of the prince of Mirkwood. Aragorn's reaction spoke for itself. The pride of the ranger was not smaller than the elf's. Normally he would not so easily forgive anyone for speaking to him such a manner. Elrond was afraid, that friendly feelings for Legolas only caused pain for his beloved foster son. But he also knew that he could do nothing against the matters of heart and soul. Hopefully the bound between Arwen and Aragorn was strong enough to resist any intruder.

The darkness  of night came and brought peaceful silent over Rivendell, only some low voices were to hear here and there. Aragorn could not find any rest. The vision of a special blond elf filled his mind. So he took a slow walk along the balconies, which lead around  the house. Nobody seemed to be out there. But than a distant sound broke the silent. Aragon followed it and soon recognized it as a song. A song he had never heard before. He walked around the next corner and stopped abruptly. For one moment he believed that he was in the middle of a dream. Right in front of him, only a few steps away, stood the one person he had thinking of the whole time. It was no one else than Legolas, who sang this strange song. With a voice so clear and soft that the wind seemed to carry any word directly to the stars above. And the stars seemed to answer, they used their light to cover the beauty of the elf with an mystic glow. His long silken hair was unbound now and the wind played tender with the golden strands, made the hair shimmering even more. Aragorn nearly forgot to breath. He walked silently closer, unable to took his gaze away from the elf. Legolas was so caught in his singing, that he was not aware of been no longer alone. And Aragorn could not resist to close the distance between them as far as possible. He remained silent a little step away from Legolas, so close that he only had to reach out his hand to touch him. He listened to the song, and soon understood that it was dedicated to Mirkwood. Joy, sorrow and hope were mixed in it at the same time. With Legolas' angel-like voice it wove a magic web, from which an escape was completely impossible. Aragorn felt himself drowning in the feelings; the sound of the voice took him away. It opened secret ways in his heart and mind, never discovered before. He felt as if this was exactly the place he belongs too and Legolas was the only one he wants to be with. There was absolutely nothing to miss in this moment. These deep feelings of peace and security finally let Aragorn forget the warning of touching the elf again. He slowly raised his hand ...

Tbc.

Ok, this was all for today. I think I will post a new chapter next week. Sorry for this end, hope it will help the story to remain interesting. 


	4. Challenge accepted

**3. Chapter – challenge accepted**

A split-second before Aragorn's hand touched the elf's shoulder, Legolas recognized someone behind his back and abruptly turned around. It was too late for the man to take his hand away and instead touching the elf's shoulder his fingers brushed against Legolas' cheek. Aragorn forgot to breath and was completely unable to move. Legolas' eyes went wide in surprise, but he made no try to jerk away. For one moment there was no barrier in his eyes. Aragorn could see deep emotions and a soul as beautiful as the body. And also a slight hint of fear. Legolas was really shocked by the touch of the humans hand. He desperately tried to calm down the chaos in his mind. But his confusion went even deeper by the look in the man's eyes. There was warmth and sympathy and something else. Something that touched his very heart in a strange way, made him against his will feeling right and comfortable next to the man. It even let him lean in to the touch for a second. Aragorn could see the emotions battle inside the elf. Encouraged by not been rejected immediately he softly caressed the velvet skin beneath his fingers while nearly drowning in the depths of dark blue eyes. The motion brought Legolas back to reality. From one moment to the other his mind was clear again and his gaze went cold. He stepped back until his back was pressed against the railing. Aragorn's hand fell down, but he was so lost in his own feelings that he needed a moment to realize the change of situation. His heart sunk by the icy look in Legolas' eyes. It took all of his courage to finally find his voice. "Legolas, please, I meant not to harm you. It was only that your voice captured me. I could not resist. It was my fault. Can you forgive me?" His voice was soft and pleading. And to Legolas' anger he found it very difficult to resist this begging tone. This was the second time Aragorn nearly let him forget his fathers warnings. No human should be able to impress him. He cursed himself for such weakness and used all of his self-control to answer emotionless, "There is nothing to forgive because nothing happened. But I wish you to stay out of my way. I will not forget what Lord Elrond said, but even he cannot force me to tolerate a mortal man close to myself." with this the elf turned to leave. Aragorn felt anger rise inside. Why treated Legolas him so bad? Somewhere deep in his heart Aragorn knew, that he was not telling the truth. The prince had enjoyed the earlier situation and if it was only for a second. Finally the man realized that gentleness alone was not enough to reach his goal. Legolas' behaviour was like a challenge. A challenge he accepted.   

TBC. 

**Please forgive me for the late updating. My internet access was down for more than 3 month and I can only hope that such a thing will not happen again.**


	5. Realisation

**4. Chapter – Realisation (Aragorn's POV)**

The council was over; the fellowship was formed. But it was decided that the members of the fellowship should stay in Rivendell for two more weeks to give the hobbits enough time to recover their strength for the dangerous journey to Mordor. Days went by but even after a whole week nothing between Legolas and Aragorn had changed. The man had been so sure that he would find the key to Legolas' soul but until now he had failed. It was just another night with too much trouble in his mind to find sleep. So Aragorn left the house and went slowly thru the great garden of Rivendell. What was this strange feeling Legolas caused in his heart? Why was he so much hurt by the way the elf treated him? Normally Aragorn was not a person who would tolerate an insult or arrogant behaviour easily. But try as he might, he could not bring himself to be angry on Legolas or hate him for his harsh words. There was only this mysterious pain deep inside and the overwhelming wish to be near the blond elf, to finally hear warm words from his lips. Words of friendship, of love ... No!, Aragorn cried inside. This was impossible. He felt only friendship for Legolas, it must be so because he loved Arwen. Arwen was the one who had captured his heart, the one and only he belonged to. Aragorn tried desperately to assure himself that this was the truth. But there was a quite voice in his mind, not willing to be silent, that told him that things had changed, that nothing would be like before. The man was so deep in his thoughts that he ran straight in a person before him. Confused Aragorn lifted his eyes and met Arwen's concerned gaze. "Are you alright?" she asked. Aragorn nodded, but the gesture was not very believable. Arwen noticed the storm of emotion in Aragorn steel-grey eyes and the fact that he had barely understood her words. She smiled, tried to ease the situation. "I can see that something troubles you. You know that you can tell me everything. I will help you like always before. Trust me, you know I love you," she said softly. Her words caused a stinging pain in the man's heart. * I love you * A few days ago this would have been the most beautiful sound to his ears. And he would have answered "I love you too," without any hesitation. But these words, true for some years, now seemed strange and wrong. The only picture it created in his mind was an image of two dark-blue eyes, a beautiful face framed with long silky blond hair – Legolas - . Aragorn was speechless, not knowing what to say. He finally opened his heart and soul to the truth that he had fallen in love with the Prince of Mirkwood. There was no chance to ignore it any longer. How could he explain this without breaking Arwen's heart? To his misfortune Arwen misunderstood his silence completely. She knew of Aragorn's earlier impatience about their betrothal and marriage. He was mortal and for him time was more important than for her. She believed that she had found the reason for his troubles and said "Aragorn, I know you love me. I have never doubt it. And I too will wait no longer. I will bind myself to you. And", she reached to her neck and loosened the Evenstar, "I will give this to you right now, as a symbol for our love." Arwen tried to place the necklace in Aragorn's hand, but he pushed her back nearly panic. "No, you cannot give me this!" His voice sounded broken and desperate and to Arwen's shock she could see tears in his eyes. This was clearly not the reaction she had expected. But she tried to stay calm, ignoring the silent fear that touched her heart. "Aragorn, please tell me what is wrong. I have never seen you like this before. What ever has happened we will find a way out. I promise you." She curled one arm around the man's shoulder. The calming gesture finally worked. Aragorn found his voice and some of his courage returned. He knew full well that Arwen had a right to know everything, even when it was so difficult to explain. "Arwen, I ...," his voice failed him for a moment. "I don't wish to hurt you. You must believe me, please. What I must say now will perhaps make you hate me. Perhaps you will never speak with me again, but I cannot help myself. I was so certain that I love you, that I want to share the rest of my life with you, but something has changed. I cannot accept your vows and your becoming mortal, I do not deserve any of this while my heart wishes for another. I'm so sorry, but I cannot control this feeling. I can only hope, that you can forgive me one day and we can be friends again. For you will ever have a special place in my heart." Aragorn sighed deeply as he finished the hardest speech in his entire life. Arwen was completely shocked. Her world seemed to break down. Wild thoughts running thru her mind. This could not be. It must be a mistake, a confusion of feelings that would soon be over. But one look in Aragorn's eyes told her that it was true and that nothing would ever be like before. In the end the wisdom and experience of her ages long life won out. She accepted the fact that some things could not be changed no matter how much the change was wanted or tried. Some things could only been accepted, even when the pain seemed to be unbearable. With a strength only possessed by the elves she found her voice again "I forgive you Aragorn. I know in my heart that this must be very hard for you and that you never would hurt me willingly. But tell me who is the one that takes you away from me. It would help me to deal with the situation, if I know that she is someone who is worth of your love and worth of giving up our future for her." Aragorn was surprised. He knew Arwen most of his life. Her fairness and understanding had always impressed him, but never had he imagined that she would forgive him such words immediately. Once again he noticed how special Arwen was and this gave him the courage to follow her wish. "It is not another woman. It's Legolas. He has taken my heart away and I had no chance to refuse. I even not noticed at first. I was thinking that my feelings were only friendship or impression but I cannot deny the truth any longer. I feel love for him, a love stronger than anything I've felt before in my life" Aragorn avoided Arwen's gaze. How would she react? After a few minutes he felt a hand beneath his chin and was forced to look up. Arwen studied his face intensive. "But you are not lucky with this feeling. And this is not only because you was forced to hurt me," she stated. "Tell me everything. You have sacrificed our life together and this should not be for nothing. I will help you to find your happiness. And I cannot deny that I now understand you a little bit better. Legolas' beauty and charm are very special, even among the elves. He is someone easily to fall for. And someone who is very dear to me. He truly deserves a real deep love. Despite my pain it would make me happy to see you two together." Aragorn smiled sadly and after a short hesitation he told Arwen the whole story. "He doesn't accept any mortal man. He seems to hate me and denies the smallest sign of sympathy though I'm quite sure that this is not the truth. If I only knew a way to impress him, to get a chance." Arwen shook her head. "This will be difficult. Legolas has a strong will and his stubbornness is well known. His father had taught him all this bad things about mortal man. This led to many confrontations between King Thranduil and our father in the past. It has changed nothing. And Legolas loves his father and believes him without doubt. But it is told that true love will always find a way. I will think it over to see if I can be helpful. Meanwhile you should talk with father. Surely he knows more details than I." Aragorn breath caught in his throat. Speaking with Lord Elrond about this? Simply tell him that he loved another more than Arwen? Aragorn trusted his foster father completely and knew that he was very tolerate and understanding. But in this special circumstances he was not quite sure that the Elven-Lord would not be angry. Despite his insecurity he thanked Arwen for her understanding and fairness and made his way straight to Elrond's chambers. Now that he had realized that he loved Legolas he was more than before willing to take any risk to win the elf's heart in return. 

A few minutes later Aragorn knocked on Elrond's door. After a quite invitation he entered the room and was suddenly aware of the late hour. Perhaps it would be better to wait until next morning. But before Aragorn could excuse himself, Elrond encouraged him to speak. Aragorn started with the explanation, that he was no longer willing to marriage Arwen because he loved another. But he could not find the courage to say the name. While Aragorn was struggling to find the right words, Elrond looked at him with a sad little smile. "You are in love with Legolas aren't you?" The man was surprised. How could the elf know? Before he had a chance to ask, Elrond gave the explanation. "I've feared this since I saw your reaction to the Prince. It was absolute clear to me that he had impressed you very much. Despite this I hoped, that your love for Arwen would be stronger than any other feeling. I was wrong, but I will not hold this against you. There is nothing to be done against true love and the choice of heart. No one can control such things. And it changed nothing between us. I love you as one of my children like I always have and always will. So I offer you my help. What I can do to make you happy in the end will be done." At these words Aragorn sighed in relief. Knowing that his foster father really understood and accepted his decisions eased his heart as much as the offer of help. Now it was no problem to ask for a hint how to win the love of that special, stubborn elf. But Elrond's next words were pure horror to Aragorn. "First you must know that Legolas is betrothed, " At this the man felt the ground shaken under his feet. It took all of his strength not to break down while his mind cried only one word * No! *. Desperation was the only feeling left. Legolas loved another! Aragorn cursed himself. How could he had been so stupid? He should had been thinking of this possibility. It was only normal that someone like the beautiful Elven-Prince would have the affections of many. So it was no big surprise that his heart was already given away. And now he was doomed to travel beside his love for a very long time with this painful knowing. Legolas would be so near and in the same moment unreachable like the stars above. Aragorn was so lost in dark thoughts that he barely heard Elrond continue. "But I'm quite sure that this betrothal is more political than caused by true love. All that I know about Legolas tells me that his heart has never known true love and passion until today. So you may have a chance, because a simple betrothal is nothing that could not be undone. It would cause some problems but it is not impossible," In this moment Elrond noticed how pale Aragorn's face was. "Aragorn?" he asked concerned. "Are you alright? Do you understand what I'm saying?" He laid his hands on the man's shoulders and shook him slightly. Aragorn looked at the elf with eyes that still showed deep desperation. Clearly he had not noticed the true sense of Elrond's words. So the Elven-Lord patiently and slowly repeated himself, never took his gaze from Aragorn's eyes to make sure the man fully understood him. And this time the words made its way through the troubled mind and it were a few special words which blown away desperation and made way for new hope and determination. * You may have a chance! *

TBC

The next chapter will show Legolas' POV. And many thanks to all who reviewed! I hope you will like this chapter.


	6. A still stubborn elf and first changes

Chapter 5 – A still stubborn elf and first changes 

After Aragorn had realized that he would have a chance, he looked questioningly at Elrond. "Is there something special I can do?" Elrond smiled, lucky to see Aragorn's courage returning. "I can give no perfect advice to you. But Legolas is an excellent hunter and rider. If you take part of the hunt tomorrow perhaps you can impress him with your own abilities. Especially if you can win the race back to Rivendell, this should not be without effects." Aragorn smiled brightly. Riding and hunting, two things he was very good in. This would be easier than he had thought. He embraced his foster father thankfully and left for his own chambers to take some rest. It had gone late and he had only three hours left to sleep. So Aragorn was still slightly tire as he went down to the stables in the early morning to look after his horse. Walking over the court he suddenly heard the soft sound of hoofs on grass behind and turned around. He nearly forgot to close his mouth at the sight. It was no one else than Legolas, who came along on his snow-white stallion fast as the wind. Instead of riding through the main-entrance he let his horse simply jump over the high wall surrounding the court. Aragorn rubbed his eyes in complete disbelief. Dust raised beneath the hoofs as the horse reached the ground without visible exhaustion. The man stood spellbound, hoping that he was only dreaming. His courage, rebuild only hours ago, seemed to vanish again. He barely noticed Legolas riding towards him and made no try to back away. The elf stopped his horse in front of Aragorn, only an inch away from his feet, with an angry look. "Do you wish to get hurt? Why you keep standing right in my way?" The man was so confused that he simply answered with the truth. "I was on the way to look after my horse as I heard you behind me. I was surprised to see another out here so early and I was impressed watching you." Slowly he managed to get his thoughts in order again and he silently cursed himself. Surely it had not been wise to say these words. If he was willing to show strength towards the elf he should hide his emotions and try to stay cool as Legolas himself. The elf's condescending smile told the man that he was right. "We are not so weak as mortal men. I could stand several days without any sleep, while you need rest each night. And I think that you should go back to bed until your eyes will no longer be too tire to see anything." This time Aragorn managed to stay calm. "I really wish I could do so. But the hunt will begin soon and I need some time for preparation." Now it was Legolas who looked surprised. "Will you tell me you will be among the hunters? You are jesting. All the others will be elves. You could not honestly think to have any chance." Again Aragorn could hide any emotion. "You forget that I was raised up among the elves here in Rivendell. This will not be my first hunt with elven companions." Legolas only shook his head. "If it pleased you to lose a fight, you may have your will. But don't tell me I've not warned you." The man showed a friendly smile and looked straight in Legolas' eyes. "Thank you for your concern. But I can take care of myself. We will meet again when the hunt starts." This innocent and friendly answer angered the elf visible. He abruptly turned his horse and rode away towards the stables. Aragorn kept his smile until Legolas was out of sight. Then he let out a deep sigh. How could he manage to win the hunt that would be more like a race? Surely his black stallion was strong but clearly not strong enough to defeat the elf. Fastness would be all that matters. The aims at this special hunt were not any animals. There were marks along the way which must be touched by the weapons of the hunters, no matter if sword or arrow. The one who had reached all aims and was the first back in Rivendell would be the winner. Aragorn closed his eyes for a moment, but then led his steps towards the stables with determination. He would try his best and in no way giving Legolas the satisfaction of giving in. As he had nearly reached the stable-gates he was called by his name. Turning around Aragorn saw Glorfindel walking up to him, leading his own beautiful elven-horse Asfaloth. Glorfindel smiled friendly. "Aragorn, nice morning for the hunt isn't it?" Aragorn bowed his head slightly. "Yes the morning is nice ..." "But your are concerned that your horse will be not equal to Legolas', right", Glorfindel interrupted, still smiling. Aragorn met the fair elf's gaze. "You are right. But I will try anything. Perhaps there will be a chance at all." Glorfindel placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "I have expected nothing else from you. You are brave as ever. But I think you should have the best chance. I was always your friend and so I offer you my help as Elrond did before." Aragorn smiled warm at the elf and covered his hand with his own. "Thank you. But I see no way that you can help me, except giving me your best wishes. I must do this alone." Glorfindel shook his head. "But I think there is some little thing I can do. You may have Asfaloth for this race." Aragorn looked at the elf in disbelief. He knew, that Glorfindel would ever be on his side. But he loved his horse very much and it was a rare thing that he would even allow any other to ride on Asfaloth's back. And now he would give Asfaloth to him for a race that was not without danger? "Are you serious? You know I would never ask you of this. I mean if Asfaloth get hurt ... You know there will be no time to be careful." Glorfindel looked straight in Aragorn's eyes. "I'm absolutely serious. Elrond told me the whole story. For you it means much more than simply winning a race. And it would not be the first time Asfaloth would get hurt a little. You know the many fights he went through with me in the past. I trust you completely and he will too. If there is any chance he will bring you back as winner." Aragorn could not hide the tears as he embraced the elegant elf. "I will never forget this, Glorfindel, no matter if I may win today or not." He whispered in the elf's ear. Glorfindel returned the embrace, then pulled Aragorn's face up and wiped away the tears. "I wish you the best." With these words he handed Asfaloth's reins to the man and went back to the house. Asfaloth placed his soft nose lightly against Aragorn's chest and snorted. Aragorn embraced the strong neck and whispered softly in one ear "We will make this together, Asfaloth. I'll trust you like you trust me. We will win." The horse snorted again as if understanding every word. Suddenly Aragorn felt the urge to prove his own abilities towards the proud prince. He mounted and rode through the entrance, a little bit over the green grass behind and turned. From his position on a small hill he could easily see when Legolas came back and in that very moment he let the horse gallop toward the wall, the same over which Legolas had jumped minutes earlier. The man knew full well that even the little noises of hoofs on grass would surely catch the interest of the keen elven senses. As the wall came near, Aragorn used all his courage to hold true to his plan. He bowed forward and whispered some encouraging words in elvish in Asfaloth's ear. Then the wall was reached, for a split second beneath them and Asfaloth's hoofs touched the ground. A few more steps and the two stopped. Aragorn's heard pounded in his chest as if to win a race of it's own. But then he saw his price and could barely stop a loud amused laughter. Legolas stood in front of the stables, spellbound as Aragorn had earlier, and with exactly the same disbelief written over his face. This was priceless. Aragorn could not help himself, he must enjoying this a little more. So he led Asfaloth at a leisurely pace towards the elf, who fought desperately to hide his surprise and even more his impression. Aragorn smiled at him ever so friendly. "Why do you look so confused? Did I not tell you that I want prepare myself for the hunt?" The elf avoided his gaze and his voice trembled slightly as he answered: "I was just surprised to see you on an elven horse. Are you really sure you can handle this?" Even now Legolas would not simply admit his impression, he tried again to make the man feeling unsure. But Aragorn had seen enough to stay calm and steady. So he said simply "I think, I have shown you that I can handle it. Asfaloth and I are a strong team and you can be sure that we are willing to win." With this he left the proud prince to his thoughts. To put it right he could no longer hide his amusement and was forced to turn his face away. Otherwise Legolas would surely take it as an insult and this was not Aragorn's intention.

A little distance away Aragorn thanked Asfaloth for his bravery and let the horse run free. He knew it would return to him when the time was right. Suddenly he heard applause behind. Turning he saw Elrohir and Elladan, his brothers. Both of them congratulated for what man and horse had shown before. "We've heard that you should ride Asfaloth today", said Elladan, "and it seems to be a very good choice." "Yes", agreed Elrohir, "You will hardly have any true rival. Besides the Prince of Mirkwood perhaps." At this Aragorn remembered clearly of Legolas' stunned face and now he did not control his laughter. The elven twins looked at him slightly irritated. "What's so funny about this?" Elladan asked confused. The man managed to catch his breath enough to telling them the whole story. "So you did it only to impress Legolas?" asked Elrohir disbelieving but then he also started laughing, if for the story or the absolute innocent look on Aragorn's face was hard to say. Soon Elladan joined the two. Finally Elrohir had to brace himself against Aragorn's shoulder to catch his breath. Aragorn patted his brothers back to calm him and Elladan embraced the two, still smiling, sharing their closeness. The sun rose slowly and cast a warm and friendly light over the three, who were happy and contented together. It felt so good to be accepted and loved. And for a few moments the man forgot his troubled thoughts about a special blond elven-prince.

The same time Legolas stood on a balcony high above the courtyard. He had gone there in an attempt to get his thoughts and more important his feelings under control again. Now he was an involuntary witness to the scene below. To see Aragorn with his brothers, to hear their laughter ringing clear thru the still cold morning air, to feel the joy and family love radiated so obviously from them brought a stinging pain to Legolas' heart. In the depths of his soul the elf could no longer deny his wish to be closer to the man who impressed him against his will and let the picture of his betrothed vanished more and more. Legolas knew full well that something had already changed in that night when Aragorn had disturbed his singing. This soft touch on his face and the look in Aragorn's eyes so full of true sympathy. The elf had felt it in his heart and soul and all the later insults and coldness towards the man were only caused by fear above these strange emotions. And even if his pride still tried to ignore it the feeling grew stronger and there was no way to stop it. It was the very first time in his whole life that Legolas felt jealousy. Jealousy against the twins, who had the right and the freedom of being so close to Aragorn, to touch him, to share their feelings with him. The elf sighed deeply, closed his eyes and tried to banish thoughts of softly touching the man, being as close to him as possible from his mind. But his heart was no longer under his control. 

TBC.

Thanks for the reviews. And again sorry for the very late update. I have so much to do at the moment, I've even thought of not bringing this story to an end. I can make no promise how soon the next update will be. But I'll try my best. 


End file.
